Im Pushing You Away Because I Love You
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Lilo is pushing stitch away, and stitch cant understand why. they get in numerous fights, and they are tearing thier ohana apart.Lilo turned to Victoria, leaving stitch alone. will victoria be able to fix it, or is thier precious ohana destroyed for good
1. Chapter 1

_How could this happen? _Lilo thought _I've been so careful. I avoided him so I wouldn't fall for him... and it drove him to attempt suicide._

"I hate my life" Lilo complained and left the house to go check on Stitch in the ship.

_Why is she pushing me away? Doesn't she care anymore? _Stitch thought _She's supposed to love me. She said she does_

"why are girls so complicated. I hate my life" Stitch said and closed his eyes as if asleep when he heard Lilo coming.

_Around 2 months ago_

_I have to push him away. I cant love him. Nani will kill me... Who cares..? I DONT WANNA DIE! But I love Stitch... I guess im pushing him away._

Lilo sighed and said

"damn it" and boarded the elevator.

She walked into the living room and Stitch smiled and said

"Aloha Lilo"

Lilo froze, then kept her head down and nearly ran for the door.

"Lilo?" Stitch called

"Nani! I'm going out!" Lilo yelled

"I thought you were hanging out with Stitch!" Nani called back

"since when?" Lilo asked, even though she knew she had plans with him

"not five minutes ago I asked him what he was doing today and he said you and him had plans to go to the beach together" she replied walking over to stand in the doorway

Lilo gulped nervously and without looking at either of them said

"Stitch is overrated. I'm going out with Victoria"

She heard Stitch gasp and run from the room and before Nani could yell at her she ran out the door.

She ran into the trees and sat at the base of a huge tree, on the edge of the beach and cried.  
"I don't want my other friends. I want Stitch" she sniffed and pulled herself off the ground and went to find Victoria.

She walked up to the house and knocked on the door, Victoria's mom answered.

"Aloha Lilo" she smiled

"Aloha" Lilo replied and hugged her "Is Victoria home?"

"yes she is i'll go get her" she smiled and left.

Victoria walked up and when she saw Lilo she smiled and hugged her.

"Aloha Lilo"

"Aloha Victoria. Want to come for a walk? We need to talk" Lilo sighed

"sure" she smiled and yelled "Mom im going out with Lilo!"

"Kay!" her mom yelled back and they closed the door and walked to the beach.

"so what do we need to talk about?" Victoria finally asked

"okay so you know how Stitch is an alien?" Lilo began

"yea. Its actually amazing. I'm so glad Sparky is going to be living with me in the winter and fall" Victoria smiled

"ya it is. So anyways, there's a bit of a problem. I have to push Stitch away"

"why!" Victoria gasped

"I think im in love with him" Lilo admitted

"so your pushing him away? That doesn't make any sense" Victoria said

"Nani would kill me if she ever found out. And she would either banish or kill Stitch" Lilo sighed

"and now it makes perfect sense" Victoria sighed

"ya" Lilo sighed

"that sucks" Victoria said "but if you want I can come stay with you for a bit so you have a legit reason to stay away from him"

"that would rock!" Lilo smiled

"alright lets go ask mom, then sis" Victoria smiled, linking her arm with Lilos and they ran off the beach laughing, all the way to Victoria's house.

"Hey mom?" they called as they walked in

"yea?" Mom called from the living room

they walked in and Victoria said

"you know how Stitch is an alien?"

"ya" mom said

"well Lilo thinks shes in love with him so she is pushing him away because Nani would kill them both and I was wondering if I could stay with her so I can help her through this" she said

"as long as you promise to visit every day and Nani says yes its fine with me" mom replied

"awesome" they smiled and hugged her before running out of the house and to Lilos house.

"sis?" they called

"im in the kitchen girls" Nani called back

they ran in and Lilo said

"can Victoria stay with us? Like move in? Her mom already said yes"

"I don't see why not. You are both very responsible and well behaved" Nani smiled

"awesome!" they smiled and hugged her and ran back to Victoria's to get her stuff.

"this is going to be awesome!" Victoria said as she shoved her clothes into a bag.

"hell ya it is" Lilo smiled, pushing all her teddy bears into a box with her laptop, its charger, her DVD player, and stereo.

"we can take the buggy home since you left it here the other day" Victoria smiled

"that was a good day" Lilo smiled

"yes it was" Victoria smiled

"you ready now?" Lilo asked, as she finished pushing the bed to the side of the room

"what about my bed?" Victoria asked

"Uncle Jumba will build you a bed on the wall in the dome" Lilo explained

"oh. Okay then im ready" she smiled

"good" Lilo laughed and they started taking out the boxes and putting them in the buggy.

"that's the last of them" Lilo said and hopped in the drivers seat.

"finally" Victoria laughed and got in the passenger seat.

They called goodbye to mom as they drove away.

"so what happened this morning? I know you had plans with Stitch" Victoria asked

"well I walked downstairs and he said 'Aloha Lilo' and I ignored him, kept my head down and nearly ran for the door" Lilo paused as they pulled up beside the ice cream parlour. They hopped out and Lilo continued after locking the buggy. "he said 'Lilo' and I yelled 'Nani im going out!' she said 'i thought you were hanging out with Stitch' I said 'since when' even though I knew, and she said" she paused and ordered her ice cream "2 vanilla cones please" she paid and continued as they walked out the door "and she said 'not five minutes ago I asked him what he was doing today and he said you and him had plans to go to the beach together' and I said 'Stitch is overrated. I'm going out with Victoria' then Stitch gasped and ran from the room and I ran before Nani could yell at me. Then I went to your place, and you know the rest" Lilo finished

"wow" Victoria murmured

"hold my cone for a second please" she said

Victoria nodded and grabbed it, and Lilo leaned over and turned on the stereo. '3' was on by Britney Spears, and Lilo laughed quietly and took back her cone.

"thanks" she smiled

"no prob" Victoria smiled

"how about we go unpack your stuff, then we go tell Jumba and Pleakly the news, then we go to the beach?" Lilo said

"sounds like a plan" Victoria replied as they pulled into the driveway

They grabbed all they could carry and walked into the house, and to the lift.

"lets just put it under my bed so its out of the way" Lilo suggested

"alright" Victoria replied and they set her stuff down and boarded the lift. When it stopped they came face to face with Stitch.

Lilo and Stitch both froze, then ran, Stitch onto the lift, Lilo out to the car.

"well that was awkward" Victoria murmured when she caught up to Lilo

"uh ya" Lilo sighed and grabbed more stuff. Victoria grabbed the last of it and followed Lilo back inside and up the lift.

They hurriedly left even though there was no sign of Stitch, and ran outside and to the ship.

"Jumba?" Lilo called, taking a few steps inside

"hello little girl... little girls" he corrected seeing Victoria

"we need you to build us another bed in the dome room. Right practically joined to mine" Lilo said

"am I to being assuming that little girl number 2 is moving in?" he asked

"yup" Lilo smiled

"alright. It will be done by your bedtime... when is your bedtime?" he asked with a laugh

"10:30" Lilo laughed

"alright" Jumba smiled and the girls left

"its surfin time" Lilo smiled and they ran upstairs and got on their bathing suits and grabbed their surfboards.

"they stuffed them in the back of the buggy and grabbed 2 towels, some food, some soda, and a huge umbrella for shade.

"anything else?" Lilo asked as they finished stuffing it all in the buggy.

"I don't think so" Victoria said and they hopped in and drove to the beach

Thy grabbed their stuff and set up so they could watch the sunset later on, then grabbed their boards and went surfing.

"I'll be right back" Lilo said after a while and ran towards the buggy.

"okay" Victoria called back and started paddling back out to ride another wave.

Lilo glanced back to look at Victoria and tripped over someone.

"im so sorry-" Lilo stopped when she saw it was Stitch that she had tripped over

"you think that just because you have replaced me that you can kick me around now?" he hissed

"I didn't know it was you Stitch. It was an accident" Lilo said

"im not garbage Lilo"

"I know your not" she hissed

"you don't act like it!" he yelled

"I treat you good Stitch!" she yelled back

"standing right in front of me and saying that im overrated isn't called being nice and treating me good, Lilo!" he screamed

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" she screamed

"NO! YOU STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" he screamed

"GO TO HELL" she shrieked

"NO YOU!" he yelled

"I hate you! You stupid liar!" she yelled

"your the liar" he hissed

"your the one that said that you would always be there for me, but your not!" she yelled

"Lilo I want to be, and im trying to be, but your not letting me. Your pushing me away" he yelled, and when she stayed silent he continued "and your the liar! You said you will always love me, and that im your ohana"

"you are" she murmured

"you don't act like it" he hissed

"IM PUSHING YOU AWAY TO PROTECT YOU, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she screamed

"you don't push away your ohana, and people you claim to love" he yelled

Victoria ran up at that second and the arguing friends didn't even notice her.

"I do what I want!" Lilo yelled

"clearly!" he yelled back

"whatever! Your a stupid trog" Lilo yelled

"and your a freak!" he screamed

"at least I have friends" Lilo yelled

"im no longer your friend" Stitch hissed

"I wasn't talking about you" Lilo snarled and they both glared at each other before turning around and stomping in separate directions. Lilo ran into Victoria and immediately hugged her, sobbing quietly on her shoulder.

"c'mon Lilo. Lets go eat" she murmured and keeping Lilo in her arms they walked back to the site where they had set up.

"im better now. Lets swim to get my mind off Stitch" Lilo said, setting down her bag of cookies

"alright" Victoria agreed and set down her chips and followed Lilo to the water

LATER

"that was fun" Lilo smiled as she walked out of the water towards her towel to lay down.

"it was amazing" Victoria smiled, following her to her own towel

"I'm tired" Lilo yawned

"me to" Victoria sighed

"wanna go home?" Lilo asked

"well I kinda wanted to watch the sunset" Victoria murmured

"same... we will leave right after then. Lets pack up now so we can go right after" Lilo suggested

"good idea" Victoria agreed, grabbing her towel, the umbrella, and the food.

"good" Lilo smiled and grabbed her towel and the surfboards and followed Victoria to the buggy.

They returned to the beach and sat down to watch the sunset. It didn't take long for the sun to begin its descent, colouring the sky various shades of oranges and pinks, also a few purples.

"its beautiful" Lilo murmured

"it is" Victoria agreed

All of nature seemed to be appreciating the beautiful sunset. All that could be heard was the gentle lapping noise of waves hitting the beach,and the gentle swoosh noise of the leaves swaying in the gentle breeze.

"that was beautiful" Victoria murmured as they walked back to the buggy

"it was" Lilo murmured and yawned. "definitely worth waiting for"

They climbed in the buggy and drove home, and each grabbed what they had placed in the buggy and Lilo locked the doors before going inside.

They went straight to the lift and set their stuff with Victoria's stuff, still residing under Lilos bed.

"ah little girl. I am having a surprise for you" Jumba said

"what?" Lilo asked and spun around to see an addition to the dome

"what is that" Victoria murmured

"well I added your bed, and then added a bunch of closet space seeing that you would need it" he said

"thanks Uncle Jumba" they smiled and hugged him

"you are being very welcome" he smiled "now I must be going. Evil genius stuff to do"

"okay" they replied

They walked into the addition and Lilo said

"wow he built us dressers in here and made shelves and hangers on the wall"

"this. is. Amazing" Victoria smiled

"are you thinking what im thinking" Lilo smiled

"if your thinking that we move all our stuff in here, then go to bed, then yes I am"

"that's exactly what I was thinking" Lilo smiled and ran out to grab her box of clothes from under her bed, Victoria doing the same

"they hung all their dresses up and shoved the rest of the clothes in their dressers.

They grabbed all their shoes and placed them on the floor under the hangers on a little shelf for shoes and hung their purses on hangers. They also put all their stuffed animals on the floor in the back.

"that was fun" Lilo said when they finally finished

"I notice there are a lot of hangers left empty..." Victoria smiled

"shopping trip tomorrow" Lilo asked

"hell yea!" Victoria smiled

"its a plan. Now lets go to bed" Lilo said and they quickly got on their pyjamas

"night Nani!" they yelled down the lift

"night!" she yelled back

Lilo got into bed and layed awake thinking, and soon after heard Victoria's breathing slow and realized she was sleeping.

Lilo tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep, then her mind started to drift to Stitch.

She shifted her gaze from the roof to his bed and saw him sleeping, and having a nightmare.

She got up quietly, and tiptoes over to his bed and climbed on beside him. She stared at him longingly for a minute, running her fingers through his fur, until she finally became tired and kissed his cheek before hopping off his bed and climbing into her own.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Lilo woke up to Stitch crying and groaned and looked at the alarm clock to see that it read 5:30 a.m. "Stitch?" Lilo asked and when he didn't answer realized he was crying in his sleep.

She hesitated for a moment before getting out of bed and climbing into his and pulling him into her lap and running her fingers through his fur.

"aloha oe, aloha oe, ekai oh na oh na no ho, ekali, po, one fond embrace, a ho e, ya, ou, until, we meet, again" she murmured and his crying quieted. She layed him back down in his bed and covered him up, tucking his teddy into his grasp and before she hopped off the bed she murmured

"even though im pushing you away, I will always love you Stitch"

Then she hopped off the bed and got into her own and once again fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Lilo! Stitch! Victoria! Your gonna be late for hula class!" Nani yelled, waking the girls and Stitch from their warm and cozy slumber.

They all groaned and got out of bed. Stitch immediately got on the lift and went downstairs while Lilo and Victoria quickly got dressed in their hula outfits, brushed their hair and teeth, and then got on the lift.

"morning Nani" they smiled

"morning girls. How did you sleep" she asked

"pretty good" Lilo smiled

"same, how about you?" Victoria asked

"not bad thanks" Nani smiled and the toaster popped

She handed the three kids each two pop-tarts and said

"hurry or you'll be late"

Lilo and Victoria got in the buggy and when Lilo saw Stitch slowly walking into the forest her heart broke so she said

"you want a ride to class Stitch?"

"ih taka Lilo" he murmured and got in the back seat

"no problem" Lilo said and quickly drove to class.

Stitch got out as soon as they stopped and when he disappeared through the doors Victoria said

"what was that? Your supposed to be pushing him away so you don't both die"

"I couldn't help it. It broke my heart seeing him walk into the forest all alone" Lilo said, grabbing her duffel bag

Victoria laughed and grabbed her bag and they walked in together. They hurriedly changed and ran out onto the stage just in time for Kumu to call their names and mark them on time.

"I will be right back girls" Kumu said and left the room

"wow weirdlo, almost late again" Mertle sneered

"shut up Mertle" Lilo snarled

"ooh what a scary insult" Mertle mocked

"yeaaaaaaa" the 3 girls said

"at least I can fight my own battles" Lilo hissed

"you have to because you have no friends. Even your dis-configured dog wants nothing to do with you" she sneered, gesturing at Stitch whom looked away

Lilo remained silent and Victoria said

"im her friend"

Mertle glared and said

"your just confused. Weirdlo has no friends"

"clearly she does" Victoria hissed

"you don't count" Mertle snarled "who, other than her, is your friend?"

Lilo stayed silent again and Stitch jumped forward and said

"I am"

"it... talks?" Mertle gasped

"and they'll never believe you" Stitch snarled and walked back over to his place just as Kumu walked in

They all quickly got back in line and when Kumu saw Lilos expression he said

"Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, a word please?"

They all nodded and followed him to the far corner of the room and he knelt down in front of them and said

"what happened?"

"Mertle is pushing my buttons again" Lilo murmured

"im sick of this" Kumu sighed and stood "you can go back in line"

They all nodded and got back in line.

"Mertle, you are suspended for 3 classes" he said

"what! Why!" she demanded

"for continuously pushing Lilos buttons even when I tell you not to" he replied

Mertle glared at Lilo and then stomped out of the building

Kumu sighed and carried on with the class after that, and nobody mentioned Mertle.

When they got home that afternoon Nani said

"Kumu called. Are you okay Lilo?"

"im fine" Lilo murmured

Victoria wrapped her arm around Lilo's waist and the boarded the lift to go upstairs.

"are we still going shopping?" Victoria asked

"indeed" Lilo laughed after a moment of silence and grabbed her purse, and ran to the elevator.

"well you coming or what?" she smiled and Victoria grabbed her purse and ran over and they exited the dome room


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_"indeed" Lilo laughed after a moment of silence and grabbed her purse, and ran to the elevator._

_"well you coming or what?" she smiled and Victoria grabbed her purse and ran over and they exited the dome room_

"where to first?" Victoria asked as they pulled into the mall parking lot

"That new fancy dress store that just opened. There is a dance on Monday when we get back from March break" Lilo said

"good idea, then shoes, jewelry and makeup" Victoria laughed and linked arms with Lilo as they walked across the parking lot and into the store.

"so whats the new store called?" Victoria asked

"Coconut Dress store" Lilo laughed

"wow. Coconut mall and coconut dress store" Victoria laughed and they searched for the store.

At long last they found it and the two teenagers giggled excitedly before running inside it.

They tried on lots of dresses and couldn't decide which one they wanted

"I have to go to the hair salon after this. They are going to dye my hair black and I'm straightening it for the dance" Victoria smiled

"Okay. I need to get my ends trimmed anyways" Lilo smiled and they walked out to show each other the dress they were trying on.

"Victoria, you should get that one" Lilo gasped when she saw her friend in a really short silver dress that was strapless and she had a silver belt hanging off her hips.

"I think you should get yours!" Victoria gasped when she saw Lilo in a blood red dress the same length as hers and a black belt hanging off her hips

"Its decided" Lilo laughed and they quickly changed and paid for the dresses and left.

"now shoes" Victoria laughed and lead her to the store.

They ended up picking the same shoes but different colours. Lilo got Black ones and Victoria got Silver ones.

They went to Tawni's accessory store and Lilo bought 3 Black bracelets and a black choker and a red anklet, while Victoria got 3 silver bracelets and a silver choker, and a white anklet.

They decided they would just go to MAC when they needed the makeup and went home after grabbing lunch at McDonalds.

"I'm so tired" Lilo sighed

"yea. And we didn't even get all the pointless clothes to fill our closet either" Victoria laughed as they grabbed their bags.

"we will go again before we have to go back to school" Lilo smiled and they walked in "Nani!"

"yea?" she asked walking in the room

"you want to see out outfits on?" she asked

"sure" Nani smiled and sat on the couch to wait for them to get dressed

The girls ran upstairs and quickly got dressed and Lilo saw the flower clip that Stitch had gotten her for her last birthday. She hesitated for a moment, then, grabbed it and clipped it on to her belt.

Victoria grabbed a Flower that her mom had given her and clipped it on to her belt also. The two turned to face each other and laughed.

"nice black flower" Lilo laughed

"nice white flower" Victoria laughed

"c'mon lets go show Nani" Lilo laughed and they boarded the lift

"you like?" Lilo asked as they walked in the room

"those are gorgeous" Nani smiled "but why don't you switch flowers? Then they would match your outfits"

"Stitch gave me this" Lilo sighed, pressing her hand against the flower

"and my mom gave me this" Victoria replied

Nani nodded and after a moment of hesitation said

"Lilo, honey, whats going on? Jumba, Pleakly and Stitch are all ignoring me, and it seems to be because of you"

"I didn't want them to take this out on you! Its my fault!" Lilo said and ran out of the room and to Jumba and Pleakley's room.

She burst in and closed the door behind her.

"guys why are you doing this" Lilo asked

they ignored her and Lilo approached Stitch slowly.

"Stitch?" she asked and he slowly turned to face her

"Stitch please, be angry at me, not the others"

he stayed silent and finally Jumba turned to face her and looked angry.

"you are the only one that ever truly accepted us and loved us" he paused "and now you are treating your best friend like crap. Like he doesn't exist"

"Jumba if you knew why I was doing it then you wouldn't be mad!" She said

"then why are you?" He demanded

"I cant tell you" she sobbed

"then you are no ohana of ours. You push him away, you push us away" he said

"your not listening! I'm pushing you away because I love you!"she wailed

"this isn't love" Jumba spat "now get out"

He turned back to his desk and Pleakley sent her a pained glance, and turned away. She turned and looked pleadingly at Stitch.

"Stitch please trust me. I would never hurt you on purpose. I need a while" she pleaded

"Lilo already has hurt Stitch. Now goodbye" he said and picked her up and shoved her out the door, and closed it in her face.

She started sobbing even harder and turned and ran right past Nani and Victoria and boarded the lift and collapsed on her bed, sobbing.

She woke that night to crying and looked at the clock to see it was 4:30 am.

She glanced at Stitch and he was sobbing in his sleep.

"Lilo! Don't leave me! Please!" he yelled

Her heart broke and tears filled her eyes as she got up and kissed his cheek and pushed his doll back into his arms and pulled his blanket up over him.

"I love you to Stitch" she sighed and climbed back into her own bed and fell asleep.

She woke the next morning and stalked coldly past Jumba and Pleakley and sat at the breakfast table.

"Lilo what happened yesterday?" Nani asked

"them" she said and gestured at the two aliens walking past

"what did you do to her?" she demanded

"we did nothing. that little brat is pushing us away" Jumba spat and stormed away and up the stairs.

Lilo bent the spoon she was holding and stomped out of the room and Victoria followed her.

"Lilo maybe you should just tell them" she said

"no" Lilo whispered "lets go to the beach"

**that night...**

"goodnight Nani" they smiled and hugged her and when they got upstairs Stitch was still getting into bed.

Lilo walked over to him and said

"I'm sorry Stitch. Maybe someday you will understand why I'm doing this. Goodnight" she kissed his cheek, flicked off the light and went to bed

"why is life so complicated?" Lilo asked Victoria as they ate ice cream the next day

"because you are making it complicated. Bring him to the dance" Victoria said

"no" Lilo replied

"that wasn't a question, it was an order. Go now" Victoria demanded

Lilo sighed and went to find Stitch. She went to the dome and he was sitting on his bed staring at the floor.

"Stitchy?" she asked quietly

"Lilo?" he asked incredulously

"I wanted to ask you something" she sighed

"what is it?" he asked

"you know how tomorrow I go back to school?" she asked

"ya what about it" he replied

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me" she asked

"why?" he asked

"because I miss you, and I want to have some time with you" she said

"sure... I'll come" he smiled

"thanks... can I hug you?" she asked

He jumped off his bed and held open his arms and she hugged him tight.

"I have to go because ?I have ice cream waiting, but me and Victoria are going to to beach later, you should come" she smiled

"sure. Let me know when your going" he smiled

"okay" she smiled and left the room

"did you do it?" Victoria asked when Lilo sat back down

"yes I did and he said yes. Hes also coming to the beach with us later" Lilo said

"awesome" Victoria smiled and held up her hand for a high five. Lilo complied and they smiled and finished their ice cream.


End file.
